Fantasy Big Brother 2009 Housemates
The following is a list of housemates in the 2009 series of Fantasy Big Brother. David David Davidson is a 19 year old law student from London. He entered the House on Day 22, describing himself as a romantic guy that hadn't found his place nor his girl in the world. David saw Big Brother as the "experience of a lifetime" and he participated to try and forget his girlfriend of 5 years who had broken up with him soon before he entered the House. He left the House as the winner on Day 51 with 38.9% of the public vote. León León Fernandez is a 21 year old Argentinian model from Los Angeles. He moved from Argentina when he was 14 and was known in the House for speaking in many different languages (English, Spanish and Portuguese) to the confusion of his fellow housemates. He survived four evictions, the most of any housemate, before finishing in 3rd place on Day 51 with 27.8% of the public vote. Marija Marija Šerifović is a 24 year old singer from Serbia, best known for being the daughter of Verica Šerifović and winning the 2007 Eurovision Song Contest in Helsinki. She claimed that being the daughter of a famous singer had always inspired to search for her own destiny in the world of music and that coming out of the closet was the hardest experience of her life due to her being disowned by her father. After her victory in Helsinki, she decided to get involved in politics, where she didn't fare well due to her political views being different to those of her fans. After entering the House on Day 9, she was known for her fiery personality and her creation of "Sexy Parties" which livened up the House. She was evicted in a 3-way eviction against León and Mausumi on Day 37, which was seen as a big shock to Big Brother fans. Mausumi Mausumi Sandeep is a 22 year old freelance writer. She swapped the high life she had in India for a quiet life in Kansas. In the House, she was seen as very reserved and quiet and got herself to the final vote, where she was evicted on Day 48 in a shock eviction. Melissa Melissa Jones is a 23 year old waitress from Santa Monica. She entered the House claiming she wanted to find romance with a rich man but after entering she created chaos by breaking furniture, refusing the follow Big Brother's instructions and writing messages in code to the outside world. Big Brother finally removed her from the House on Day 6 after she threw food and other items off of the roof of the House. Michael Michael is a 19 year old who claimed to have "had to deal with more emotional turmoil in his past than any other 19 year old". After being left to die in a New York City alleyway as an infant, he was found by his adoptive parents who then abandoned him when he turned 16. Recently, he had been contacted by his biological father but he is now trying to figure out what to do in his life. He had a very comforting nature during the first 2 weeks but went into a more depressed state in Week 3 and he walked on Day 20 due to him having trouble with the nomination process. Raymond Raymond Joe Seff is a part-Moroccan, part-English model and insurance broker aged 21. He was born exactly where the Equator and Prime Meridian cross. After finding it difficult to make friends during his childhood, he went to study applied mathematics in Paris. At the time he entered the House he was dating a woman who he married soon after he was evicted on Day 15. Rhian Rhain Ramos is an 18 year old actress from the Philippines, born to a Welsh father and a Filipina mother. She had always wanted to be an actress and she has been acting since she was 10 years old. Before entering the House, she starred as Leah in Captain Barbell and had another starring role in Lupin. Due to her acting background, her fellow housemates did not trust that she was being genuine during her time in the House but she lasted to the penultimate week, where she was evicted with 35% of the public vote against David, León and Violet. Rhonda Rhonda Burns, the oldest contestant on reality television, is a 92 year old Israeli expatriate who has built her entire life with a mix of traditional Israeli values and modern American culture. She won a Nobel Prize in the 1960s and appeared in Gone With the Wind as an extra before entering the House. In the House, she was nicknamed "Old Ronni" and the majority of the housemates came to her whenever they needed advice. This did not prevent her being evicted in Week 4 with 54.5% of the public vote. Ron Ron Daniels, nicknamed "Sexy Chocolate", is a fashion teacher aged 25 from London. Married for 5 years when he entered the House, he was known for his very controversial opinions and he was evicted on Day 9 with 53.8% of the public vote against the quieter Raymond. Tim Tim Sapporo is a 21 year old student from Osaka, Japan. He described himself as a "child prodigy" and claimed that a lot of people were jealous of his knowledge and this was the reason he was attacked during his teenage years. He formed a close bond with León during the 2nd week due to their ability to speak Spanish with each other but after an argument in the 3rd week, they fell out and both faced eviction. Tim lost this eviction battle on Day 23, with nearly 70% of the public vote. Violet Violet Evangeline Blaque was the first housemate to enter the House. She is a 19 year old "terribly emotional" aspiring fashion designer from Los Angeles. She believes that fairies, elves and gnomes truly exist and she claims to have a phobia of change. She was the favourite to win the series from the start due to her fun personality, positive attitude and entertaining mood swings. She formed a close friendship with Mausumi and Rhian in the House and in the end she finished as runner-up with a third of the public vote.